


No more fear

by WitchArabella



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2020-10-10 21:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchArabella/pseuds/WitchArabella
Summary: Jocelyn quiere volver a ser la abogada que era, Maggie teme perderla.





	1. Chapter 1

Joe Miller era libre, la ginebra aún ardía contra su garganta y el sol quedaba atrás dejando paso a la noche y el maldito calor de Maggie, de su abrazo de consuelo, de todo el amor que ahora estaba lejos. Jocelyn seguía mirando hacía el horizonte, había casi echado a Maggie para que cubriera la noticia en su maldito periódico y porque necesitaba estar sola. Toda la valentía de ayer ahora era un mar de dudas, solo quería encerrarse en su casa e ignorar todo lo ocurrido en los últimos días. Paso sus manos por sus brazos intentando calmar el frío, que parecía estar en sus huesos. Con cuidado se levanto dejando caer contra la hierba los dos dedos de ginebra que aun quedaban en la botella, suspirando la agarro y se dirigió a su casa. Una vez allí cerró las puertas que daban a la terraza, al encender las luces su vista se nublo durante unos instante, entre el cambio de luz y su inminente cegará el cambio de luz casi la hizo tropezar con sus propios zapatos.

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados durante lo que le parecieron horas, cuando volvió a abrirlos su vista pudo distinguir en su mayoría la estancia. Con un suspiro cerró la puerta con la llave y echó las cortinas tapando cualquier evidencia de que allí hubiese alguien. Se acerco al radiador y terminó por encenderlo, luego se dejó caer contra el sofá cogiendo de la mesa la carpeta amarillenta, al abrirla vio el nombre del hijo de su antigua alumna. 

En realidad había estudiado el caso una o dos veces, pero simplemente no tenía fuerzas, pero después del caso Miller. Dios mio, no recordaba sentirse tan viva desde hacía años, volver a estar frente a un jurado, mirar a un juez a los ojos y hacerle ver su verdad. Todo aquello la volvía joven. 

Paso varias hojas del caso y recordó sus pensamientos esa misma mañana tras escuchar el veredicto, pensó en dejarlo todo, pero con el paso de las horas. Viendo a Ellis y a la familia de Danny algo dentro de ella entendió nuevamente porque siempre había amado su trabajo. Y ahí estaba el caso de su ex alumna, sin duda tenía que volver. 

Miro la casa a su alrededor, la luz era tenue. Tenía que volver a estar entre los peces grandes, iba a empezar por el caso del chico y luego seguiría creciendo hasta volver donde estaba. Sonrió apoyando su cabeza contra el sofá, cerró los ojos imaginando como podría ganar este caso, dejando que el cansancio y la ginebra la anestesiaran haciéndola entrar en el mundo de los sueños. 

Debieron pasar un par de horas mínimo, ahora la brisa del mar entraba por el ventanal que ella misma había cerrado, la calefacción estaba apagada y la casa olía fantásticamente. Antes de incorporarse y que su vista se hiciera a la luz en la habitación, se llevo la mano a los costados buscando la carpeta que presuponía que se había caído pero allí no había nada. Finalmente se incorporó viendo sobre la mesa el informe policial bien ordenado y las llaves. 

Se arregló el pelo mientras se levantaba e iba al encuentro de la otra mujer, la cocina estaba llena de olores maravilloso, Jocelyn no pudo no pararse en la puerta y observar a Maggie cocinar intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertarla, sonrío mientras la miraba, incluso cuando el cansancio aparecía en sus ojos aquella mujer seguía teniendo fuerzas, Maggie era un salvavidas probablemente para todo este pueblo y para ella misma. Se acerco lentamente hasta quedar tras ella, con cuidado dejo que sus dedos tocarán su hombro. 

Huele bien- Dijo la abogada de forma simple. 

Maggie le dedico una sonrisa, pero no como la de hace unas horas. Era una sonrisa triste como si supiera lo que pasaría en los próximos minutos.- Es solo sopa. 

Jocelyn asintió, mientras Maggie notaba la mirada de Jocelyn en ella, apagó la vitroceramica y se volvió hacia Jocelyn, ambas miradas se encontraron. Maggie no era una mujer que se callará su ideas, era bien sabido. Y tampoco tenía miedo, normalmente. - Vas a coger el caso – Era una afirmación. 

Yo..-La miro intentado estudiar su mirada- Si, quiero decir puedo ayudar. Y tu misma lo dijiste soy la mejor. Además estos días me sentía tan viva de nuevo, Maggie. - Dio un paso hacía ella sonriendo, mas feliz de lo que había estado en meses, pero Maggie dio un paso atrás- 

¿Entonces vuelves a irte? - La pregunta salio de su garganta de forma consistente consiguiendo tapar su temblor- 

Maggie...- Jocelyn acaricio su mejilla-

Maggie no le permitió terminar. Estaban de nuevo al principio.- Tu dijiste que aun era nuestro momento pero obviamente yo llevaba razón. Ahí tienes tu cena. Buenas noches, Jocelyn.

Antes de que Jocelyn pudiese hacer o decir nada Maggie salio de la casa, se había prohibido tras ver el informe que Jocelyn le rompiera el corazón, así que antes de que Jocelyn eligiera su trabajo nuevamente por encima de ellas decidio salir de allí sin mirar atrás. Mientras tanto Jocelyn seguía parada en la cocina, mirado como su amor se iba sin dejarla medir palabra y sabía porqué.

Siempre ha sido nuestro momento, Maggie Radcliffe.

Aquello fue un simple susurro, mañana hablaría con Sharon y luego iría al periódico ha hablar con Maggie, no iba a dejar que después de tantos estos años de miedo por su parte, ahora Maggie se volviera insegura de lo buenas que podían llegar a ser juntas.


	2. Chapter 2

Jocelyn había dejado ir la noche anterior a Maggie por dos razones, la primera era que conocía de sobra a la periodista, por lo que aquello necesitaba ser reposado y pensado, por ambas. Aunque claramente, Jocelyn no iba a dejar que Maggie pensará que no la quería. La segunda, era más lógica, su ceguera era un problema y aunque hubiese deseado perseguirla por la ladera y besarla en la inmensidad de la noche, le parecía una idea nefasta. Así que después de pasar un noche, en la que toda la casa parecía mucho más fría que en las últimas semanas y dormir menos de seis horas, salió asqueada de la cama, era temprano, demasiado, el sol aún no salía por el horizonte pero la claridad empezaba a dejar huella en el cielo.

Jocelyn se consideraba una persona muy activa, tanto intelectual como físicamente, y aunque hacía años que no salía a correr, hoy sentía que necesitaba correr para sacar toda la adrenalina que la invadía. Durante las horas previas a caer rendida por el sueño, había pensado en como convencería a Maggie de que quería seguir ejerciendo pero no quería estar sin ella. Pensó planes elaborados y privados, donde solo ellas dos tuvieran esta conversación, donde le dijera que estar con ella era lo único que importaba después de tantos años, y luego algo simplemente hizo clic, aunque ella era parte de este pueblo desde siempre, Maggie que ni siquiera era natural de allí era más querida y conocida que ella, Maggie nunca había ocultado nada sobre ella, era tan libre como un pájaro. Así que, Jocelyn había terminado mirando el techo cuando ya habían pasado las dos de la mañana dándose cuenta que la mujer a la que amaba necesitaba no oírselo decir en privacidad si no dejar de esconderlo simplemente por el miedo al que dirán.

Así que eso trajo a Jocelyn al presente de nuevo, junto a su nerviosismo. Cuando estuvo el agua caliente, termino sirviéndose el té. Se dirigió a la terraza viendo como amanecía mientras decidía donde desayunaría hoy con Maggie Radcliffe.

A las nueve y media de la mañana, las pequeña campana del periódico ECHO del pintoresco pueblo tintineo haciendo de Oliver Stevens alzará la vista del ordenado. El joven aunque sorprendido intento mantenerse tranquilo y sereno, Jocelyn Knight estaba andado hacía él, hasta quedar a varios centímetros de su mesa.

Oliver-Su tono cortés - Necesito hablar con Maggie, ¿estás aquí?

Oliver negó perdiendo el habla momentáneamente- Señora Knight, Maggie aún no ha venido. Anoche me mando un mensaje, se encontraba algo indispuesta, por lo que me aviso de que llegaría más tarde...aunque no era seguro…

Maggie no dejaría el ECHO en otras manos que no fueran las suyas- La respuesta fue tajante-

No, no claro que no- Oliver tartamudeó- Yo pensé...-Jocelyn le miro entrecerrando los ojos observando al chico- Que estaría contigo...-Ladeo la cabeza- ..Quiero decir...bueno..sois amigas. Además...últimamente estáis mucho...

Que la puerta se volviese a abrir segundos antes de que Oliver decidiera terminar esa frase fue un alivio tanto para Oliver como para Jocelyn, que tendría que explicar porque había matado al joven reportero si seguía inmiscuyéndose en su vida. Aunque por el otro lado, Oliver llevaba razón en la mayoría de lo que había dicho. Ambos miraron hacía la puerta, donde entro Maggie Radcliffe, quitándose el abrigo mientras hablaba.

Ollie, espero que ese articulo que sale mañana a primera hora esté más....-La frase nunca llegó a su fin cuando vio que al frente a ella, no solo estaba el joven, si no la mujer por la que no había descansado en absoluto. - ¿Qué haces aquí? -El tono paso de divertido cuando se refería a Oliver a casi distante cuando le preguntó lo último a Jocelyn.

Tenemos que hablar- Dijo la abogada.

Pensé que ya lo habíamos hablado todo- Dejo caer el bolso cerca de la mesa de Oliver, y se dirigió tras el chico-Oliver, ¿está el articulo o no?

Yo.....-El chico parecía estar viendo un partido de tenis observando la interación entre las dos mujeres- si, si, claro.-Incluso saltó un poco cuando Maggie se puso tras ella para leer lo que estaba en su pantalla, él intentaba mantener la mirada en el portátil e ignorar la mirada de Jocelyn.

Maggie, no pienso irme hasta que no hablemos. -Dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras seguía mirando a la mujer que pareció no haberla oído-¿Me oyes?

Mandalo Oliver, debería de estar ya allí -Sin moverse de detrás del joven supervisó el trabajo que sabia de sobra que podía hacer Oliver, sin que nadie se lo esperará se dirigió a Jocelyn sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla- Tengo trabajo y tu probablemente debes seguir con tus casos y planear cuando te vas.

Oliver alzó la mirada sorprendido mirando a Jocelyn, deseoso de más información por su vuelta a jurídica pero Jocelyn alzó una ceja de forma irónica e incluso retando al chico, mensaje alto y claro de que no era el momento. Muy pocas veces Oliver dejaba pasar aquellas oportunidades pero probablemente Jocelyn le mataría así que mantuvo silencio.

Estas siendo ridícula -Jocelyn miro desafiante a Maggie, Maggie la miro entrecerrando los ojos mientras agarraba la silla con fuerza y Olver por su parte mantuvo la mirada firme en el teclado con la clara intención de salir de allí.

El joven tosió un poco, haciendo que la atención de la sala fuera a él- Yo...bueno se me ha olvidado algo.-Salió empujando levemente a Maggie ya que seguía tras su silla, cogió sus pertenencias y por último desapareció en la puerta.

¿Cómo te atreves? -Esta vez la periodista alzó la voz-

Parece ser que soy la que se atreve de las dos a decir las cosas como son, porque tu estas huyendo. -Dijo la abogada.

Tú lo has hecho toda tu vida y nunca te he increpado por ello. Sal de mí periódico- Maggie salió detrás de la mesa de Oliver quedando a pocos pasos de Jocelyn-

Y estoy cansada de huir. Te quiero Maggie...-Jocelyn iba a abrirle su corazón pero Maggie la corto-

Ya, ya. Me conozco la historia, me quieres pero el trabajo es más importante. Y lo entiendo, y me parece bien Jocelyn, vete y triunfa, es lo que mejor sabes hacer – Dijo haciendo movimientos con la mano quitándole importancia.

¿Puedes callarte y dejarme hablar?-La voz de Jocelyn era gruesa, sus ojos miraban buscaban los de Maggie con necesidad- Mi trabajo no es más importante que tú, es importante, pero no quiero elegir entre mi trabajo y tú, porque siempre has sido tú Maggie Radcliffe, y por alguna razón no me crees.-Maggie la miró-Lo único que me mantiene cuerda eres tú-Jocelyn entrelazo una de sus manos con la de la contraria.

Jocelyn la atrajo un hacía ella, quedando sus caras a centímetros y por una vez la abogada no pensó ni el donde ni el quien las podía ver, simplemente disfruto el beso que estaba por venir. Cuando ambas necesitaron aire, no se alejaron.-Deja de tener miedo,Maggie.-Acarició su mejilla con la mano que no tenían entrelazadas.

Eres Jocelyn Knight, todo el mundo te teme-Dijo Maggie contra sus labios.

Menos tú -Respondió la abogada con facilidad mientras dejada un beso corto en los labios de la contraria.

Dejame contarte como haré las cosas a partir de ahora- Acaricio su pelo con ambas manos- Ven a desayunar conmigo, dejame decirte que no puedo hacer esto sin ti.

Maggie asintió mientras no despegaba la mirada de Jocelyn de la suya- Está bien-Acarició sus manos para terminar separándose de ella, para así coger su chaquetón y su bolso- Pero para que conste, has echado a Ollie y tendré que cerrar.

¿Yo? ¿Quien ha decidido ignorarme?-Dijo Jocelyn con un toque divertido disfrutando de la sonrisa de Maggie-

Ya estaba muerto de miedo cuando he llegado- Rodo los ojos, quedando a su lado para salir.

Cuando hubo cerrado el local, hizo ademán de dirigirse hacía la cafetería pero Jocelyn la paro cogiendo su mano, cuando Maggie vio sus manos entrelazadas, observo a Jocelyn la cual la miraba con una sonrisa, ambas juntas se dirigieron a la cafetería sin soltarse de la mano, sin pensar en alguna que otra mirada, pero sobretodo juntas y sin importarles nada.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El final de esta pequeña historia sobre Maggie y Jocelyn

La cafetería estaba casi vacía, aunque Maggie hubiera llegado más tarde al ECHO no eran más de más diez. Ambas se sentaron en una mesa junto a un gran ventanal desde el cual se veía la calle y el amado periódico de Maggie. Siempre solían sentarse una frente a la otra en público, pero Jocelyn se había sentado al lado de Maggie, sorprendiendo momentáneamente a la periodista, hasta que sus manos se entrelazaron con naturalidad, mientras esperaban a que cogieran su pedido comenzó una conversación amena.

Debería llamar a Ollie -Dijo mientras acariciaba su mano-

¿Tan malo sería no informar un día? -Medio bromeo la abogada-

Sabes que si -Exclamo la periodista más fuerte de lo normal atrayendo miradas de los pocos ocupantes de la cafetería- Además sabes que mi criterio ante las noticias es de los pocos que quedan por aquí. La gente suele centrarse en lo escabroso, yo intento no hacerlo tanto…. 

Lo sé, eres la única periodista a la que le hablo de mis casos. Y no es solo porque seas preciosa, que también, es porque se que te centras en la noticia. No como Oliver. -La parte donde la llamaba preciosa salió sin previo aviso, de forma natural, nunca se lo había dicho así, ya fuera por miedo o vergüenza al que dirán o lo que sentía pero había pasado demasiado tiempo para seguir negando lo que sentía por la mujer a su lado.

Maggie momentáneamente perdió el habla e incluso se sonrojo, parecía dos adolescentes, la mayoría del tiempo siendo realistas, primero ignorándolo, luego ocultándolo y luego huyendo. -Es joven aún, pero aprenderá. -al fin alzo la vista encontrándose con la de la abogada, la cual sonreía con suficiencia por conseguir que se sintiera como una jovenzuela- Hablame de tus planes.

Nuestros planes- Rectifico Jocelyn antes de que pudiera decir algo más. Ambas se miraron antes de añadir o incluso reaccionar, la joven camarera se acercó a la mesa.

Jocelyn pidió un café americano con un par de tostadas, a su pedido, Maggie añadió otro par de tostadas y un té inglés. Cuando la camarera se retiró, Maggie no añadió nada por lo que Jocelyn comenzó a hablar sobre los planes que tuvo en mente. - Quiero volver, pero no como antes, dudo poder hacerlo como antes – Admitir aquello aunque fuera a Maggie le era difícil- Pero soy la mejor, me hace sentir casi tan viva como cuando estoy contigo -Acerco la mano de la periodista para dejar un beso – y se que este último caso no lo demuestra, pero quiero hacer esto hasta que ya no pueda...- No puedo no apartar la vista hacía el ventanal, y notar como la luz del día abriéndose le molestaba momentáneamente los ojos.

La mirada de la abogada volvió a encontrarse con la de su acompañante cuando noto la caricia de sus dedos en su mejilla. Podía haber sido así durante años, no era incómodo o no lo suficiente para hacerla sentir incomoda a ninguna. - Creo que nunca dejarás de poder hacerlo -Jocelyn la miró a punto de añadir un comentario sobre su visión – Porque encuentras la manera de hacerlo, Joce. 

¿Siempre sabes que decir, verdad? -No sabia cuantas veces le había hecho aquella pregunta pero la respuesta era siempre una sonrisa deslumbrante por parte de Maggie. - No quería decírtelo así, no quería que te fueras anoche y mucho menos pensarás que eras menos que cualquier cosa que hay en mi vida, quiero estar contigo, ya lo dejamos pasar una vez pero ya no más.  
Maggie, para empezar estaba aterrorizada había descartado tantas veces a Jocelyn de su cabeza, había tenido mas relaciones y pensó que lo había superado, lo cual la hacía ingenua. Ella solo acarició su mano delicadamente- Anoche me asuste y fui una tanto dramática. Tú y yo, nunca pensé que sucedería de verdad. Y vi la carpeta y….-Se mordió el labio- 

Y hiciste lo que yo hice durante años, huir -Maggie rodó los ojos ante aquello mientras Jocelyn sonrió- Me lo merecía, y admito que me hiciste pensar bastante rápido. 

Tras aquello las miradas se encontraron e incluso se acercaron un poco. Un beso. Eso era lo que seguía ambas lo sabían pero aun era pronto. Maggie rompió el encanto apoyándose en la silla en la que se sentaba, ante aquello Jocelyn entrecerró los ojos, Maggie quería besarla allí en todo el pueblo, no tenía problema con ello, pero habían pasado de no hablar de sus sentimientos a hablar de su futuro juntas, de acariciarse con amor e ir a buscarse. No tenían qie hacerlo todo hoy, tenía toda la vida ahora. Jocelyn sonrió al entederla, porque Maggie siempre protegía a los que quería. 

Ambas salieron de aquel momento cuando el detective Alec Hardy y la detective Ellie Miller manteniendo una conversación que parecía más bien una discusión que acabaría en nada, Ellie aunque afectada por lo de Joe intentaba no pensar en las miradas y seguir con su trabajo y para la sorpresa de muchos Alec, había sido de gran ayuda en los últimos días, incluso dándole espacio y luego sacándola de ese espacio haciéndola recordar que era una mujer fuerte y válida. 

Miller rodó los ojos ante el hombre que se dirigió hacía la barra a pedir lo que supuso que era el desayuno, mientras Ellie se encontraba con la mirada curiosa de Maggie, Jocelyn soltó la mano de está última antes de que ella lo hiciera ya que ambas sabían que se abrazarían y se saludarían. La conversación fue lo suficiente amena para que el desayuno llegará a la mesa que Jocelyn ocupaba con Maggie, minutos después apareció Alec Hardy con un café – Te veo bien -Le dijo a la abogada-

Jocelyn le dio un pequeño sorbo a su café mientras estudiaba al hombre- Yo a ti mejor que el día que invadiste mi casa. 

Me disculpe. -Dijo con simpleza. Su mirada fue a Maggie y luego a ella- ¿Entonces has hecho algo? 

Demasiadas preguntas detective -Dijo ella con facilidad, mientras Maggie y Ellie se acercaban, la primera se quedo mirándola con extrañeza brevemente. 

Tus respuestas me hacen pensar que si -Jocelyn le dio una mirada y un encogimiento de hombros, por supuesto que Hardy había intuido que era Maggie de quien hablaron. Luego Hardy se despido cordialmente y antes de dar dos pasos bramó un “MILLER” haciendo que Ellie volviera a rodar los ojos, luego se despido de Maggie y Jocelyn. Maggie volvió a ocupar su sitio, los vio andar calle arriba perdiéndose camino a la comisaria. 

Hacen buena pareja -Dijo Maggie sonriendo-

No mejor que nosotras, pero si. Quizás en un futuro...-La miro mientras cogía una de las tostadas. 

Maggie soltó una carcajada antes de comenzar a desayunar, si alguien le hubiera dicho hace meses que Jocelyn las llamaría pareja hubiera llamado loco a aquella persona, pero ahora no había otro lugar ni otra persona con la que quisiera estar.


End file.
